Postacie z Digimon Adventure/02
To jest pełnia lista bohaterów z anime Digimon Adventure i Digimon Adventure 02. DigiWybrańcy Tai Kamiya i Agumon * Główny artykuł: Tai Kamiya i Agumon Izzy Izumi i Tentomon * Główny artykuł: Izzy Izumi i Tentomon Sora Takenouchi i Biyomon * Główny artykuł: Sora Takenouchi i Biyomon Matt Ishida i Gabumon * Główny artykuł: Matt Ishida i Gabumon Joe Kido i Gomamon * Główny artykuł: Joe Kido i Gomamon (Adventure) Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon * Główny artykuł: Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon (Adventure) Davis Motomiya i Veemon * Główny artykuł: Davis Motomiya i Veemon Yolei Inoue i Hawkmon * Główny artykuł: Yolei Inoue i Hawkmon Cody Hida i Armadillomon * Główny artykuł: Cody Hida i Armadillomon Kari Kamiya i Gatomon * Główny artykuł: Kari Kamiya i Gatomon T.K. Takaishi i Patamon * Główny artykuł: T.K. Takaishi i Patamon Ken Ichijoui i Wormmon * Główny artykuł: Ken Ichijouji i Wormmon Ryo Akiyama i Monodramon * Główny artykuł: Ryo Akiyama i Monodramon Omnimon Inni Wybrańcy Ameryka * Główny artykuł: Michael i Betamon * Główny artykuł: Willis i Terriermon oraz Cocomon * Główny artykuł: Phil i FlareLizarmon * Główny artykuł: Lou i Tortomon * Główny artykuł: Steve i Frigimon * Główny artykuł: Maria i Centauromon * Główny artykuł: Tatum i Airdramon Chiny * Główny artykuł: Bracia Poi i Syakomon'y * Główny artykuł: Yue Hong i Apemon Wietnam * Główny artykuł: Dien i Gorillamon Indie * Główny artykuł: Mina i Meramon Australia * Główny artykuł: Derek i Crabmon * Nienazwani DigiWybrańcy z dwoma Gizamon'ami, Bukamon'em i Divermon'em Meksyk * Główny artykuł: Rosa i Gotsumon * Nienazwani Meksykańscy DigiWybrańcy Rosja * Główny artykuł: Yuri i Kuwagamon * Główny artykuł: Sonya i Snimon * Główny artykuł: Anna i Unimon * Nienazwani Syberyjscy DigiWybrańcy z Frigimon'ami Francja * Główny artykuł: Catherine Deneuve and Floramon * Nienazwani DigiWybrańcy z Elecmon'em, dwoma Gazimon'ami, dwoma Vilemon'ami, dwoma Gotsumon'ami i Vegiemon'em Agenci * Gennai: prawdziwy i japoński * Benjamin: wersja amerykańska * Jackie: wersja chińska * Hogan: wersja australijska * José: wersja meksykańska * Ilya: wersja rosyjska Wrogowie Parrotmon Cztery lata przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej serii anime, Parrotmon pojawia się w Highton View Terrace, gdzie mieszkali DigiWybrańcy. Spowodował wiele obrażeń w swojej walce z Greymon'em, który zaprzyjaźnił się z Tai'em i Kari. Obydwa Digimony wróciły do cyfrowego świata zanim ta walka się skończyła. Lord Devimon * Główny artykuł: Devimon Lord Bakemon * Główny artykuł: Bakemon Etemon/MetalEtemon * Główny artykuł: Etemon Datamon Lord Myotismon i Oikawa * Główny artykuł: Myotismon i Yukio Oikawa Phantomon SkullMeramon Tuskmon Bakemon Snimon Raremon Gesomon DarkTyrannomon Mammothmon left|thumb|Mammothmon Mammothmon był sprzymierzeńcem Myotismon'a, którego zabrał ze sobą z Cyfrowego Świata by odnaleźć ósme dziecko przeznaczenia. Terryrozywał tym samym Highton View Terrace. Walczył z Birdramon zanim Super Digimorfowała w Garudamon i pokonała go. Grupa Mammothmonów pojawia się w następnym sezonie na Syberii i walczą z Yolei oraz Sorą. Tym razem Mammothmony okazują się zbyt silne dla Garudamon, Aquilamon i grupy Frigimonów, prawie zabijając Digimony i ich partnerów. Są pokonane przez Imperialdramon'a i odesłane do DigiŚwiata przez Illyę. Władcy Ciemności * Główny artykuł: Władcy Ciemności Armia Władców Ciemności Scorpiomon WaruMonzaemon left|thumb|WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon był jednym z popleczników Machinedramona. Jego zadaniem była obserwacja Numemonów, które produkowały energię w ściekach miasta Machinedramon'a. Gdy Sora, T.K., Kari oddzielili się od Tai'a i Izzy'ego, oglądali, jak WaruMonzaemon okrutnie traktuje Numemon'y do momentu aż Kari zaczyna tajemniczo lśnić i zostali przez to przyuważeni. WaruMonzameon wyzwał ich na pojedynek, i miał przewagę aż do momentu w którym Kari sprawiła, że Digimony digimorfowały i pokonały go. Potem powiedział Machinedramonowi z dumą, żę znalazł DigiWybrańców, ale niestety uciekli mu i pozwolił uciec Numemonom. Został zabity przez swojego pana. W angielskim dubbingu jego ramie tylko zostaje odstrzelone jako kara. Cherrymon LadyDevimon LadyDevimon była jednym z poslusznych Piedmona, która walczyła z DigiWybrańcami, ale potraktowała Angewomon jako głownego rywala. Agresja, która między nimi się wyzwoliła doprowadziła do walki między dwoma paniami. Wydawało się, że LadyDevimon wygrywała i była bliska zabicia jej w pewnym momencie, ale Angewomon pokonała ją swoim atakiem dzięki pomocy MegaKabuterimon'a, który skupił jej uwagę na sobie. Apocalymon * Główny artykuł: Apocalymon Millenniummon * Główny artykuł: Millenniummon Cesarz i Kimeramon * Główny artykuł: Cesarz i Kimeramon Arukenimon i Mummymon * Główny artykuł: Arukenimon i Mummymon Oddziały Daemona * Główny artykuł: Oddziały Daemona Diaboromon * Główny artykuł: Diaboromon Pozostali ludzie Rodzina Kamiya * Susumu Kamiya: mama Tai'a i Kari * ' Yuuko Kamiya': tata Tai'a i Kari * Miko: kot rodziny Kamiya * Syn Tai'a: jest synem DigiWybrańcem, podobnie, jak jego ojciec, a jego partnerem jest Koromon. * Syn Kari: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Salamon. Rodzina Ishida i Takaishi * Hiroaki Ishida: ojciec Matt'a i T.K.'a * Nancy Takaishi: matka Matt'a i T.K.'a * Michel Takaishi: dziadek Matt'a i T.K.'a, mieszka we FrancjiDigimon Adventure 02, odcinek 41 Pozostałe Digimony Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure